


Let it Rain

by Floris_Oren



Category: Avengers
Genre: Consensual, Hand Jobs, India, M/M, Orgasm delay/Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil needs to get Banner back to NY and the Avengers. They find time for something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This happened a long time ago. I actually thought I had lost this fic. Please Enjoy. I was going to do a week porn fest and this was supposed to be the first day. But, I got distracted by other things. Anyway. My friend suggested this pairing. It's not one of my go to pairings but I decided to give it a try.

Phil enters the little hut that Bruce operates out of. The rain is held off by a light blue tarp but it's a bit windy. The walls are made out of mud and there's some foliage over Bruce's bed. It can't really be called a mattress. Bruce has sewn two sheets together and stuffed something inside to make it comfortable. The blankets are piled on top of what could be considered the outline of a body.

"It's polite to knock." the bed spoke.

"You don't have anything to knock on." Phil replied incredulously.

The bed moves and up pops the doctor. his hair askew and squinting at him without his glasses on. "What's brought SHILED to my door this time?" Bruce asked, not even willing to entertain how they had found him. He figured that it would be easy for SHIELD to find anyone they wanted if they actually wanted to find them. Phil walked closer to the bed.

"I want you to come back to America with me." Phil said, he knelt beside the bed. Bruce lent back. Eyes going green for one second before returning to normal.

"I like it here." he replied.

"I know." Phil held up a hand.

"I won't make you." he staved off Bruce's next thought. Bruce looked away, guilty. Phil had to be a Mutant, his apparent talent at mind reading was incredible. Phil gave him a few seconds to think about it.

"I have to stay here." Bruce replied.

"I understand. I understand you want to help people." Phil nodded.

"Just sometimes I feel like I'm not getting anywhere here. That if I worked in a lab I'd get further." He sighed. Admitting private thoughts he hadn't even told Tony fucking Stark. It was less embarrassing telling Phil. Bruce figured that Phil understood the best. It had to be his quiet demeanor and how he could make someone do something just by that LOOK. The LOOK is a thing no one wants levered at them.

 

"Would you like a break? you've been away for two years." Phil replied. Bruce bit his lip. He'd look like a wuss if he gave in. Even if that's what Phil wanted and wouldn't judge him for it too harshly. Or at least he hoped. He finally shook his head, in the negative. "Ross came close to me once, a couple months back. I can't..."

"You'd be protected in the US." Phil replied. Bruce sighed and finally looked Phil in the eyes; "How do you explain what happened after I got gamma radiated? Was Ross within the law?"

"No. And everyone dropped the ball with that one." Phil shrugged. "We make it a point not to get involved in other departments business. You were Ross' problem. We should have intervened before it got out of hand. But the Council..." Phil trailed off. They both sighed at the thought. "Decided that we should just leave it."

"What's changed now?" Bruce demanded.

Phil cocked his head to the side; "I convinced a few senators to make anyone scientifically enhanced or naturally mutated to be put under SHIELD's direction. The X-Men are having a hay-day with it but that protects you the most." he explained. Bruce's eyes went big, then he did something that surprised them both. He surged forwards and kissed Phil. Deeply. There wasn't any tongue and the kiss was chaste, except if anyone were watching. Phil didn't push him away, hands went onto Bruce's shoulders to pull him towards Phil instead. They kissed for a long second before pulling away, both taking deep breaths of air.

"I..I..." Bruce blushed. "I'm sorry....I never should have...shit!"

"What's wrong, I liked it." Phil informed him, calmly as could be.

Bruce side-eyed him; "Aren't you with Clint and Natasha?" he asked. "Yes and No." Phil shrugged. Bruce glared, green tinged his eyes and this time stayed.

"What do you mean?"

"Clint and Natasha have not asked me to join them. We have sex together sometimes, but, they don't know if they want more than that with me." Phil explained. He put on his most calm demeanor and gentle tone he could go for. The green receded and Bruce covered his face with his hands.

"I am still sorry. I should have asked you first." Bruce sighed.

"Have you been on tumblr lately?" Phil accused.

"What?"

"Ah....well....forget it. Anyway, I liked it. I'm kinda excited. Would you like to continue?" Phil asked.

"Continue what...?" Bruce un-shielded himself and that's when Phil pounced.

He was tackled back onto the bed. He gave out a huff of air and then Phil was tongue deep inside his mouth. Bruce tried to fight for dominance, he gave up soon enough when Phil showed that Bruce was at his tender mercies. Hands ran up and down his sides softly then trailed up to the buttons. Phil didn't even bother to un-button the shirt. He just tore it open. Bruce let out a sound that would have been words telling Phil off for tearing one of his only shirts. Teal, thank you very much. Phil took the remnants of the shirt and tied Bruce's hands with it. He attached it to a hook that was holding up the foliage above their heads.

"You do know this isn't going to keep me from escaping." Bruce said, breathless, at Phil who was smirking down at him.

."Don't you like the challenge?" Phil questioned knowingly. Bruce hummed, and then nodded

"Alright." he said. Only because he knew he could get free if he wanted. That the erotic part of this, the thing that mattered to both of them, is that he stayed put and let Phil take control. Phil crawled downwards, he was careful with the pants. Which Bruce appreciated. With his pants off, naked, goosebumps rolled upon his skin from the cold. The wind was getting stronger; the tarp fluttered a bit but Phil wasn't worried about them being interrupted. Phil grabbed Bruce's dick and started to move it up and down; mindful of the neighbors, Bruce let out a small, quiet groan. His dick was filling to conform to Phil's hand and it felt heavenly.

Of course he'd finally mastered being able to masturbate without relinquishing control of the Hulk. Who wasn't at all interested in the proceedings and so ignored Bruce and Phil. Though he was always there in the back of Bruce's thoughts.

"It's alright. I know that you can control it." Phil encouraged as the speed of his hand changed. Bruce bit the bottom his bottom lip as his hips rose to get more contact with Phil. Another hand gently pushed him back down to the bed and he had to take a deep breath to stay still. He wasn't trying to take control, it was a reaction. Simple.

"I can, but I've only done it...." Bruce's words trailed off. "t-t-twice...!" Phil was now fondling the balls attached to Bruce's dick. Bruce shivered. He wanted to orgasm. But Phil hadn't said that he could and he felt it was important that Phil tell him. He realized that he was okay with everything that was going on. He was okay with playing a sex game with Phil. He liked the bondage and he liked Phil.

"Let's play a game." Phil said, interrupting Bruce's thought before they could go off into bunny tracks.

"What..sort?"

"If you cum before I tell you to, you have to come back to America with me." Phil smirked.

Bruce let out an offended huff; "What!?"

"You heard me." Phil replied. He tried to stifle a snort of laughter but failed. Bruce went red when the fingers abandoned his balls and poked at his entrance. He bit his tongue this time and closed his eyes. Funny. He wasn't training to keep himself from cumming, he was training to keep Hulk back while having sex. Even with his own hand. Hulk woke up a bit, now interested.

Bruce growled. "Is that going to be a problem?" Phil challenged. Bruce groaned. The skin around his entrance has always been sensitive and it felt as if Phil knew every thing to poke at in order to make Bruce go crazy.

"I...I'm....f-f-f-fine!" Bruce groaned out. He could feel the need within him growing. It felt far different from Hulk and so he was able to compartmentalize the feeling. Usually he'd chase it. Let it go wherever and cum when it got too much to handle. Much like when Hulk emerged. This time he had to manage both, and he wasn't sure how long he'd last. Either he'd cum when he couldn't control it anymore of he'd Hulk out.

"W-w-why...?"

"I thought it'd be sexy." Phil admitted in that way of his he had while giving a report to Fury.

It was fucking sexy as hell to Bruce's ears and if it were at all possible, his dick felt as if it had gotten harder. The finger poking at his entrance finally pushed inside. Dry. It hurt for a few seconds. But soon the pleasure overtook him. His thoughts were aware that it should hurt more, but, then he figured it had something to do with the gamma radiation and how the Hulk was practically immune to injury.

The finger quested inside him for a bit until it found what it wanted. Bruce yelped when it hit his prostate. He moaned next and the sleeves of his shirt ripped a bit more. Phil looked up but noted that Bruce wasn't bringing his arms down. He was too lost in the pleasure. Phil snorted. His own dick was super hard and he was glad that he wasn't wearing a suit right then. The swim trunks he wore would come through just fine until they made it back to the Jet.

It didn't take long after finding what he was after that Bruce came. Phil aimed the dick in his hand at Bruce. The white, hot cum spewed all over the other's face and chest. Some splashed into his open mouth and Bruce tasted himself for the first time ever in his life. He relaxed bonelessly into the bed. He let out a long breath of a sigh.

"I win." Phil said even though he had a deflated cock and a finger up Bruce's ass.

"Oh god. This is so embarrassing." Bruce hid himself behind his fingers again. Heedless of the cum decorating his face. Phil pulled away and fished out his phone. He took a snap shot and safe it in an encrypted file that no one -except for maybe Stark - could hack.

"But you liked it." Phil accused.

Bruce nodded, mumbled; "I liked it."


End file.
